Secrets
by Rubianca
Summary: Raimundo goes off to a school somewhere else in Asia and meets Lica, a girl with a secret. A secret only he can understand...My first fic! Please R&R! PG for a fight scene...FINISHED!
1. You have powers too?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I wish I did!

Lica is my character, okay?

Scenario:

Raimundo just moved school, to a school somewhere else in Asia. He meets a young girl, Lica, who shares his interests. She has some secrets that only he can understand. He being a Xiaolin Dragon is his own secret that only she can understand.

My first fic so please R&R…

Words in _italics_ are thoughts, words in **bold** are Author's Notes.

---

Lica's POV

_Booorrriiiinnnnggggg_ I was sitting in class, listening to the teacher go off about s something very boooorrrriiiinnnnggg. I hate this class… My best subject and my teacher has to be an old windbag! Man, nothing interesting ever happens here….

The door just opened and look who's here, the principal. But who's that with him? A guy? A cute guy? He looks about 15; I wonder where he's from? Brazil?

"Okay, class. We have a new student, Raimundo Pedrosa."

_Raimundo…Raimundo, where have I heard that name before??_ That name, I felt like I'd heard that name before…

"Raimundo, please choose a seat." The principal urged him.

Oh my goodness, there's an empty seat right next to me…Is he gonna sit here?? I hate this uniform! It's so…so… unflattering.

---

Raimundo's POV

'_Great, just great…I have to get separated from the rest of the Xiaolin Dragons in this school…WITH A UNIFORM! This tie is murder! Grrr…Relax, no using of powers now. I just entered this classroom and where am I supposed to sit_?' I walked through the class, ignoring looks from the other students.

'Hey, there's a seat, next to that girl…'

"Hi! I'm Lica, welcome to the class." She said

"Hi…"

She turned her attention back to the board and I tried to listen to the teacher but my mind kept drifting back to the Temple, ' _wonder if any new Shen Gong Wu were activated_.' I just shouted something in Spanish that would make any teacher go nuts and right now everyone's looking at me like I'm a freak in a glass case.

But Lica's looking at me like she's about to laugh but she doesn't. Everyone just stopped staring and Lica just tossed me a note. I look at her and she just grins.

"Good one…" the note read.

"You understand Spanish" I said to her.

Lica opened her mouth and just gave her introduction, in perfect Spanish! Maybe this school's not gonna be so bad after all…

A/N: Sorry for not elaborating but I'm lazy…P Hehe… 

Soon, Raimundo and Lica began hanging out with each other. They developed a friendship, no, something deeper…Lica couldn't shake the fact that she felt that she knew him from somewhere before…

Then, one afternoon, when Raimundo came over to her house for their weekly monster movie marathon…

---

Raimundo's POV

'_Well, another week of watching monster movies till your brain turns on mush….Ahhh, good times, good times…Here I am, carrying a stack of DVDs down to Lica's family room just like last week_.'

I set the DVDs on the table near the TV and waited for Lica to return with the popcorn. I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes…

"Hey, Raimundo!" Lica said from up the stairs…

I opened my eyes and saw her walking down, carrying a big bowl of popcorn and glasses of soda. I've been talking to the other dragons lately. Its been pretty boring without me there to make fun of Omi, infect Kimiko's PDA with viruses and cut Clay's ropes into strips…

Lica let out a scream and I saw her fall. The popcorn and soda flew out of her hands and it's flying straight towards me! I shielded myself with the hands and braced for the sticky, buttery feeling but…

"STOP!" Lica said. I saw a blue flash of light from her hand and it stopped the popcorn in its tracks.

"How? Wha? Why?" I said to her. _SHE HAS POWERS?!?!?!_

---

Lica's POV

'_Oh no!' I just used my force field! My powers! In front of Raimundo!!! I was born with these special abilities. I could make force fields and play with the elements, but I wasn't all that strong…Mom told me never to reveal my secret but Raimundo just saw me use the force field…_'

'_What am I supposed to do???_' Raimundo just stared at the blue sphere, with the popcorn and soda in it. I lowered it down and sat on the couch next to him…

"I can explain…" I said to him, he just looked at me and stood up.

"I have something I want you to see."

He stood in front of me and said "Wind!" I felt a strong wind blow through the room, even if the window was closed and a bright flash. I had to shut my eyes and when I opened them, Raimundo was wearing a type of uniform.

_He has powers too??_ I thought.

---

Raimundo's POV

Okay, now I know she has powers and she knows I have magical powers…What now?

"Uh…Rai…I also have another talent." She said and with that, she ran up the walls and jumped onto the couch near where I was sitting and back flipped onto the floor, "Ta dah!" She said with a giggle.

_Well, I'm not sure if being a gymnast was a talent but…She just flew into the air!_

"Wow…hey! How come you never do any of that stuff in school, during gym?"

"Uh…I just don't wanna…"She answered, obviously feeling a little uncomfortable…

"Aw, c'mon. You gotta show off a little…" I urged her

"Fine…But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about my powers…" She said to me, with a smile.

"Okay, as long as you make the same promise to me…"

She nodded and asked, "Hey, Rai. What's the dealy with your powers?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her but she was my friend…

---

So, Raimundo told Lica all about the Shen Gong Wu and the Xiaolin and about Jack Spicer. Lica listened eagerly, she was fascinated by all this.

In turn, she told him about her powers, how she'd kept them secret ever since she'd hurt someone when her powers went out of control…

By the time Raimundo had to go home, they knew all about the other's secrets and they made a promise to never spill it to anyone…

"Okay, bye! See ya at school!" Raimundo shouted as he rushed down the street.

"Bye!" Lica shouted right back. She leaned against the door frame and sighed. It was nice to finally meet someone who understood her abilities.

---

**Bianca**: That was the end of chapter one, hope you guys liked it! Please R&R.


	2. The Fight

**Bianca**: Woo hoo… next chapter…Chapter 2

---

The fire bell rang out loud and clear in the hallways of the school, everyone was filing out in an orderly manner…Yeah right, the students couldn't be orderly even if some held a gun to their heads…

---

Lica's POV

It's been a week since Raimundo and I found out about each other and he hadn't spilled the beans to anyone…We stood outside the school and waited for our PE teacher to criticize us about our time, our manner of filing out…blah, blah, blah.

Another boring fire drill…

"Bow down citizens! Bow before the might of JACK SPICER!!! Muhahahaha!!!" an all too familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw Jack there with Wuya at his side…his hair red, as always.

"Just retrieve the Element Band and be done with it!" Wuya said to him.

(A/N: The Element Band-something I thought of. Grants the user control over whatever element he/she pleases.)

I grabbed Raimundo and pulled him to one side. "We've gotta stop him! What do we do?"

"Well…" he began

---

Raimundo stood on the roof of the school, watching Jack torment the people below. Lica used her powers to transport him to the roof in the blink of an eye and now she was waiting for her chance…

"And I, Jack Spicer, shall-" Jack began to say.

"Aw, shut up, Jack!" Lica shouted at him. Jack turned his head, obviously annoyed.

"Who dares to interrupt my-"

"Blah, blah, blah! Is that all you do?" Lica screamed at Jack, who was hovering about 20 feet in the air. "You just hide behind your tech and your goth make up! You couldn't last one second in a real hand to hand combat fight!" she taunted.

Jack clenched his fists and thought to himself 'Relax…don't get angry…' but his thoughts couldn't block out the girl's shouts but-

"You like Kimiko Toho!! You wear pink boxers and your evil lair is in your parents' basement!" she said

Jack finally lost his cool and set his Jack bots on her. "Jack-bots! Attack!"

Lica let out that 'pfft' sound that means your scoffing at something and jumped on the nearest Jack-bot and opened the back panel and started to rewire it. She jumped off and started fighting the Jack-bots using an arsenal of martial arts moves.

---

Jack's POV

It was a normal day for me, wake up, get yelled at by Wuya, wait for the next Shen Gong Wu to be activated, get it, torment people on the way and go home and bask in the glory that is I…

But when I stopped by this school to get this Shen Gong Wu called the "Element Band", this girl steps up and starts insulting me. Me? Jack Spicer, future dictator of this Earth, being insulted by some girl. I watched her fighting my Jack-bots, '_hmm…she's good, and too bad she's on the wrong side…_' I said to myself. '_The wrong side…hmm_.'

---

Lica leaped from Jack-bot to Jack-bot, making her way to Jack. She finally landed on the roof right next to where he was hovering. She was just about to kick him when she stopped herself. She felt an intense pain in her head and she collapsed.

Jack pulled out a small control from his pocket, it was a special control that caused pain to people like Lica. People with that kind of power. 'Who is that girl? No one could do that…unless…' he thought. He approached Lica and reached into her pocket and pulled out the Mantis Flip Coin.

"I knew it!" he said, triumphantly. "She was using a Shen Gong Wu to jump my Jack-bots but what's with the kung-fu?" He was about to go off again and look for the Element Band until-

---

Raimundo's POV

'_LICA!'_ I screamed in my head. She had collapsed and Jack found the Mantis Flip Coin in her pocket. Now was the time.

---

He ran up to the edge and jumped. He landed near Lica and shouted "Eye of Dashi!"

A bolt of lightning shot out of the Shen Gong Wu and hit Jack squarely on the back. Jack got a shock but he remained hovering in the air.

He turned around and saw Raimundo. He grinned evilly and called out more Jack-bots to attack. Raimundo used the Serpent's Tail to avoid them but Jack used an elastic constricting agent to bind Raimundo and then, he took the Serpent's Tail away from Rai.

"Thought you could keep me away this Shen Gong Wu, eh, Lizard of the wind?" Jack said, as he towered over Raimundo. Jack raised a large staff and prepared to plunge it straight into Rai's gut. Rai braced for it but he didn't feel any pain.

He opened his eyes and saw Jack trapped in a blue ball hanging in the air. 'Lica? But I thought she was…' he thought to himself.

Lica appeared out of thin air and approached the blue ball. Her eyes were glowing blue, her hair was floating in the air but there was no wind…She waved her hand and the staff shot out of Jack's hands.

From inside the ball, Jack watched Lica closely. '_She's good, interesting. All that power, in one person._' He knew about her people. Her people didn't know how powerful they actually were. He saw the staff enclosed in another blue ball next to him, one minute, it looked exactly the same, but then Lica closed her hand and it disintegrated.

Lica held Jack in that blue ball for about a minute until she made it disappear and freed Raimundo.

"Rai, hey, Rai! Are you okay?" she said, shaking him. Rai opened his eyes and Lica hugged him, they both blushed.

"How sweet…" Jack said from behind them. "Jack-bots attack!"

The robots rushed towards the pair, guns ready. Lica made another shield to protect her and Raimundo, the Jack-bots pounded the shield, looking for a weak spot. As powerful as Lica was, her powers were still unstable, and the shield was weakening. The shield disintegrated!

Suddenly, Dojo swooped down and picked them both up. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" Raimundo exclaimed as he sat down on Dojo's back.

"You didn't think we'd let you have a cool Shen Gong Wu like the Element Band all to yourself, did you?" Clay said, grinning.

"Yeah, Rai. Besides, why would we pass up a chance to kick Jack's butt again?" Kimiko said, punching him playfully on the arm.

Omi was looking at Lica, who fainted. "Uh, Raimundo, I think your lady friend has become unconscious."

Kimiko looked over at Lica, "She'll be fine, a good night's sleep and she'll be all better. But now, we've gotta get that Shen Gong Wu!" and with that, she leaped off Dojo and shouted, "Orb of Tornami! Fire!" Fireballs burned the nearest Jack-bots, the rest of the Dragons followed suit.

Omi used his Tsunami Strike on them and Clay used his weight to fight them. While Raimundo searched for the Element Band.

"Found it!" He yelled, holding up a headband with Chinese symbols on them.

"Perfect." Jack said with a sly smile. "Jack-bot! Retrieve!"

The Jack-bot lunged at Raimundo who dodged it but the momentum made the Element Band slip out of his hand.

It flew through the air and landed in Lica. It coiled around her forehead and glowed blue. It began to merge into her skin.

Dojo looked at her and said, "Whoa! If it did that, that means that she…" But he was cut off when the Jack-bot flew towards him.

Jack sighed, "Ah forget it, now that's its merged onto her, how are we supposed to get it back??"

"We could take the girl…" Wuya said with a hiss.

"Good idea, Ghosty. Good to know you're good for something." Jack said. "Jack-bot get the girl!"

The robot flew towards the still unconscious Lica and picked her up.

"NO!" Raimundo cried as he ran towards her. He tried to chase the robot but it was too high to reach. He hopped on Dojo and told him to go to Lica.

"So long, lizards!" Jack said while laughing maniacally. And with that, they disappeared into the sky.

Raimundo hung his head. The others ran over to Dojo.

"Dojo, why did the Element Band just go into Lica's skin?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes, I have yet to wield its awesome power." Omi complained.

"Well, kids. Before we hid that Shen Gong Wu, Dashi told me about Lica's people…"

"Lica's people?" they all said in unison.

"Yes, you see…" Dojo began before he was interrupted.

"Okay, kids! Everybody inside! Nothing to see here!" The principal shouted over the noise of the surprised students of the school. They were abuzz with talks about the robe-clad warriors that just fought the goth guy.

"Go on, Dojo." Raimundo urged.

"Well…"

---

Bianca: That's the end to chapter 2, hope you liked it! I will update soon!


	3. Mind Reading 101

Bianca: Ta dah!! Next chapter…First, I'd like to my reviewers…Thank you, thank you, I'd like to thank all the people I've stepped on to make this happen…

**Gurl in shorts/man in bra**-Thanks so much for reviewing. Hey, I worry a lot too.

**DesiredStorm**-Thankies!

And now, the story…

---

Raimundo stared up at the sky, then back at the spot where Lica had been lying just a few moments ago. Jack Spicer had taken her…was she okay?

"Dojo, what do you mean by 'The People'?" Omi asked.

"Well, uh, you see, Omi…Okay, long ago, about the time when Master Dashi was about to hide the Shen Gong Wu after he defeated Wuya, he knew a tribe of people, I can't really pronounce their name, but I just call them 'The People'. Which is really dumb because I-" and Dojo began blathering about the name.

"Just tell us so we can go on already!" Raimundo practically screamed.

The others stepped back. "Yeesh kid, calm down, we'll rescue your girlfriend soon enough." Raimundo blushed, '_Lica's not my girlfriend, she's my friend, and I'm her friend. We can't be anything more…Right?_'

"Anyways, Dashi was tired from his battle with Wuya and he had the wounds to prove it. We were walking home, when he collapsed. We were found by 'The People', they took us in, gave us a place to rest and recover. They had powers just like us, elemental and healing. They seemed to fascinated by the Element Band, I don't know why, anyways, Dashi was going to hide the Shen Gong Wu so he gave the Element Band to the leader of that tribe." Dojo continued.

"So how'd it end up here?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm not sure but what I'm sure of is, that girl, Rai's friend. I suspect she is a descendant of 'The People' she had all their powers."

"Then, why did the Element Band go into her skin?" Omi asked, obviously very annoyed at the fact he wasn't able to use it yet.

"Okay, about her people, Dashi told the king to never let his daughter use the Element Band. His daughter had powers just like your friend. He said that her powers and the power of the Element Band would counteract each other. He said that once the Element Band was united with its one true owner, it and the owner would become one. That's not good."

"Why? Tell us already!" Raimundo said.

"Like I said, their powers would counteract. Causing a major change within the owner. I think their spirit will be sealed in the Shen Gong Wu or something. Hey, it was a long time ago, you expect me to remember all those details? I bet your friend is the princess. I mean the princess was reborn in her." Dojo said with a slight tone in his voice.

"Lica's spirit? She can't be sealed in that thing forever! She has dreams! She has a life! I can't lose her…" Raimundo said, turning away from the others.

"Don't worry, Rai. The effects of the merge aren't instant. We may find a way to save her, if we can find her before time runs out…" Dojo said solemnly.

"Yes, we shall find your girlfriend!" Omi said.

---

"Okay, the Element Band thingy disappeared into her. How do we get it out?" Jack asked a pensive Wuya.

"We could extract it out of her…" she said.

"Extract? That doesn't sound very comfortable!" Lica said from her force field prison.

"Ah, you're awake. So, how do you like my lair?" Jack said, holding a long buzzing stick.

"What's that? And this lair is so cliché villains lair." She said.

"This? Oh, it's nothing. I'm just going to use it to torture you until you cough up the Element Band or reveal to me the weakness of the dragons. Whichever comes first." Jack said with an evil grin as he poked her with the stick.

A surge of electricity flowed through Lica's body. She could feel the volts go right into her. She couldn't give him the Element Band and she would never tell him the secrets of the Xiaolin that Raimundo had shared with her. The pain was intense, but her martial arts training had taught her not to crack.

"STOP!" she shouted and with a wave of her hand, the…the… "Hey! Why isn't that stick Swiss cheese by now?" She could melt things…most of the time.

"As long as you're in that prison, there's no way you can use your powers to hurt me." Jack said.

"Damn." Lica said and received another swipe from that stick, only this time, Jack had put a little more juice into it. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, she kept thinking about Raimundo…_Help me! Help!_ She cried out in her mind.

---

_HELP_! Raimundo's head hit the bottom of the top bunk in Clay's room. He came back to the temple to talk and get help from Master Fung. It was good to be back but how could he feel good when his best friend was still in Jack's clutches?

_Help_! He heard in his mind again. _Lica! That's her voice!_ He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

_Raimundo! Help…Jack…torture…lair…._ Was all he could hear. Lica was trying to communicate with him but he bet that the battle wore her out. _TORTURE?!?!?! He's torturing her?!?!?_ He felt rage inside of him. Jack was torturing his best friend! He had to find her somehow. He punched the side of the wall and made a small hole. He was angry, she needed him, but he couldn't do anything except sit there. He didn't know where to look or where to start.

His punch woke up the others, who came running just to see if everything was okay.

"Hey kid, why'd you do that? We just patched up the last hole that you made." Dojo said, curled up on the table across the room.

"Waffles?" Clay said, leaning over the edge of his bunk so he could see Raimundo. "You okay Rai?"

"Yes, Raimundo. You are supposed to punch the cement during training." Omi said, rubbing his eyes.

"What did I miss?" Kimiko said, entering the room, her hair in knots. The boys nearly fainted from laughing at her bed head. "What? I can't keep it neat all the time." She said, pouting.

"I heard Lica's voice. In my head, she said something about being tortured and Jack's lair. She needs help!" Raimundo said, breaking up the fun.

"Hop on! We've got a damsel in distress to save!" Dojo said, morphing into his 40-foot form.

"Have you been watching 'The Knights of the Round Table' again?" Kimiko asked.

"Maybe…"

---

Jack finally got bored of poking Lica with the Zap Stick and went off to tinker with his robots on the other side of the room. From her spot, Lica could just barely make out his conversation with Wuya.

"I don't understand why you just won't kill the girl and get the Shen Gong Wu." Wuya hissed.

"Hey, I am not cutting anybody open to get a Shen Gong Wu." Jack replied, tightening a nut on one of his robots.

"And I thought you were all evil…" Wuya said, floating towards the ceiling.

Lica could hear Jack's thoughts somehow, '_Yeah well, you thought wrong._'

She grinned to herself, '_Underneath the goth boy, does he really have a heart?_' Lica thought. "Ow!" she said, clutching her head, she wasn't feeling well. She noticed that her body was beginning to turn translucent. "What the heck!"

---

**Bianca**: Well, that's all for today. Will Lica's spirit be sealed into the Band forever? Does Jack actually have a heart? Why am I asking you all these questions? Will update soon! 


	4. I Came Back for You

**Bianca**: Alright! Next chapter right here! Thankies to my reviewers…

**Jadebell**

**Cartoonhottie200**

---

"Help! Wuya has sent evil night demons to attack us!" Omi screamed as Kimiko's hair flew into his face.

"Sorry, Rapunzel-style locks are in." Kimiko said, pulling her now long hair into a ponytail.

"Dojo, can you find her?" Raimundo asked the dragon. He needed to help Lica, she was his friend. He wouldn't let her be tortured any longer.

"Well, if she has a Shen Gong Wu, I can track it. But its gonna take a while, maybe even more than a day-THERE IT IS!!" he shouted, pointing to a large house with a red roof.

"Are you sure? It don't look like some evil lair to me." Clay said, toying with his rope.

"Looks can be deceiving, Lica's down there. I'm sure of it." Dojo said.

Raimundo held the Orb of Tornami in his hand, "Lets go! We attack with everything that we've got! Rescue her or die trying." He said.

"Looks like someone's been watching too many warrior movies lately." Clay said to the others.

"Hey, she's Rai's girl. How would you like it if I took something near and dear from you?" Kimiko said.

'_She's not my girl. She doesn't like me in that way. We can never be more than friends, even if I really want to…_' Raimundo thought to himself.

"Raimundo? Are you still with us?" Omi said, waving his hand in front of his face.

Raimundo shook his head to clear his mind, '_Focus, she needs you. Don't lose your head in the clouds._' He thought as Dojo landed next to the house.

"There!" Dojo said, pointing to a small window at the foot of a wall.

They all looked into it and could see robots, robot parts, a large map of the world, Jack Spicer sitting at a workbench and Lica lying curled on her side inside a large floating ball.

Lica was in a cold sweat, her eyes were shut tight, she was shivering and she kept muttering something in her sleep. The effects of the merge were beginning…

---

"Okay, cross these two wires and then-" Jack was saying to himself before the Xiaolin warriors burst in.

"Jack Spicer! I suggest you let go of Raimundo's lady friend right now! Or suffer the consequences…" Omi screamed as he jumped down from the ceiling.

"In your dreams, Omi. I want that Element Band and what Jack Spicer wants, Jack Spicer gets." Jack said, calling in his robot minions.

Raimundo rushed to Lica's prison while the others fought off the robots. "Lica, Lica! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" he shouted, hoping she could hear him.

'_Voices, voices…only in my head…Wait, no! That's Raimundo…My Raimundo… RAIMUNDO!_' Lica's eyes flew open. "Rai? Rai is that you?" Her head was aching and she could barely see. She could make out Raimundo's features. "Rai, I don't know what's happening to me…I'm becoming a ghost…" she said, holding her hand up to the surface of her prison.

"Lica! The Element Band, your spirit. You've gotta get out so we can cure you." Raimundo said, pounding on the prison. "Concentrate, you can go through the wall. Just focus."

Lica nodded and focused her meager energy on the prison wall. She wanted to get out…She wanted to be free. Her eyes glowed blue and she was surrounded by a blue aura. '_I WANT TO BE FREE!_' she screamed in her head.

There was a flash of light and Raimundo saw Lica standing in front of him… No barrier whatsoever. "Lica…" he said as he approached her for a hug. But as he opened his arms to embrace her, her body went right through his. She was intangible, a ghost…

"Whoa! Looks like Wuya isn't the only ghost around here." Jack said, looking up from holding back Kimiko's punches.

Dojo gasped, "Oh no! She's a ghost, now her spirit will be lost in the Shen Gong Wu!"

"NO!" Raimundo shouted, reaching for Lica's hand, but he couldn't touch it. She could barely see her.

Her eyes glowed blue again, a mini tornado formed at her feet. As it swirled upwards, Lica's body was disappearing. "It's too late…Good bye, Raimundo…I… should have told you earlier…That I…" before she could finish her sentence, she was engulfed in the vortex and soon, the vortex cleared.

And what remained? The Element Band lay where Lica had been standing. Raimundo's tears flowed freely. He picked up the Element Band, the Chinese symbols were still there but he noticed a small picture of a girl with strange markings on her face on it.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Time seemed to stand still, the other dragons began to cry as well. Even if they didn't know her all too well, they could feel Raimundo's pain. Jack looked away, he wasn't the type to cry, but he knew that nobody deserved to lose a friend like that, even if they were his archenemies.

Raimundo slipped on the Element Band and faced Jack. He was furious, "You tortured her! You! You! YOU!" he screamed. "You are going to pay!" He ran straight at Jack and started punching him. Blow after blow, Raimundo was too angry to even notice that Jack wasn't fighting back.

The others didn't know what to do. They wanted to defeat Jack, not kill him. "Rai, STOP! Don't kill him!" Kimiko said, running towards them.

"Stay out of this! All of you!" Raimundo said and with a wave of his hand, he and Jack were surrounded by a force field. He kept hitting Jack and the others tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

Raimundo kept hitting, he had no mercy. '_Raimundo, stop. Stop hitting him…you cannot undo was has been done…_' He heard in his head, the voice was Lica's. '_Rai, what can hitting Jack do to bring me back? It's just going to make things worse…_'

Raimundo stopped hitting Jack, "Lica, he tortured you…I never got the chance to tell you that…"

'_That what, Rai?_'

"That I love you…" His tears began to flow again, they landed on his hand. His hand, which was covered with blood. '_I…I…I nearly killed him…_' he thought, glancing at an unconscious Jack.

Suddenly, a vortex appeared out of nowhere. And a blue form stepped out of it…the form approached Raimundo. "Rai…" it said and began to take the shape of a girl. The form's features became finer until Raimundo could see Lica's face.

"Lica! Wha-How-Who?" he said, tongue-tied.

Lica stood there for a moment and then threw her arms around him…Raimundo returned her hug, still feeling numb from all that had happened.

"Just so you know, I love you too." Lica whispered into his ear. Then, she walked over to the bloodied Jack and laid a hand on his head. Her eyes glowed blue and a blue aura surrounded Jack, healing him. Jack was in pain, but alive.

"Now, let's go home…" Lica said, slipping her hand into Rai's as she twirled the Element Band around her head.

"Uh, Lica, I don't think you should do that. It is gonna." Raimundo said. The Element Band merged into her skin again. Raimundo's eyes widened. "What the-Why are you doing that??" he asked, watching her eyes glow blue.

A few seconds later, Lica's eyes went back to normal and she grinned. "Hey, when I disappeared, I went to this beautiful place, it had everything I'd ever wanted and more…Everything except you." She said. "I saw you punching Jack silly and I wanted to go back to you guys, I wanted to be with you. I chose to come back to earth. If coming back here to be with you meant leaving that place, then I came back… The Element Band is in me now, my powers and its powers are one. I hope I have more control over them…"

The pair walked towards the others, who were standing there, holding Jack-bots in their hands. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Lica." Raimundo said.

"Hi!" Lica said, smiling.

**Epilogue:**

Lica and Raimundo sat on a ledge on one of the mountains surrounding the temple…The Element Band was in the vault, the other dragons like Lica and Lica became a Xiaolin Warrior and now lived in the temple. Everything seemed perfect…

They faced each other, their heads moving closer and closer together. Just perfect…

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" they heard Dojo call, their heads moved away from each other, just before they got to kiss…

Oh well, everything's _almost_ perfect…

THE END 

---

**Bianca**: That was my fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will make a new one soon. Hopefully a crossover one…


End file.
